


Like A Virgin

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Nathan had always thought that Sam had doneeverythingat least once.





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon in my inbox who wanted to know more about Sam's ass virginity ;)

A light tremble shook Nathan‘s hands when he came back home, Sam in tow. It wasn‘t fear, but _excitement._ The lasting kind, which made it so the feet _almost_ didn‘t touch the ground for hours afterwards. Just because the heist had gone better than expected, leaving the way open for finding _Atlantis_. All clues were together, they only had to set out and find it. Behind him, Sam let out a chuckle and then arms wrapped around Nathan‘s middle as Sam laughed into the nape of his neck and then pressed a sloppy kiss there to boot. 

„We really did it!“ Sam sounded giddy and younger than he had been in years. Nathan couldn‘t help but echo his laugh. He couldn‘t have stopped himself even if he tried and that he didn‘t want at all. This was a truly fortunate moment. For once luck seemed to be on their side. 

„Just another treasure to find,“ Nathan said more confident than he felt, putting a damper on his expectations before they could grow too big. Experience had taught him, that you could never know with treasures and lost cities what they had in store for you. Plus, most of the times someone else had been after it as well and _shit had gotten blown up_. People had shot at him!

Sam turned him around and caught Nathan‘s face between his hands. Gently, Nathan felt himself be shook. „Be excited about this,“ Sam told him. Then his lips were on his and the wall at his back and Nathan let himself fall into it, necking like teens. Sometimes it seemed like Sam had lost a few years in prison, in more ways than one. On one hand he could kiss Nathan for _hours_ at a time without tiring, as if they were still young men. On the other he could barely lay still long enough for some decent foreplay, but now Sam‘s tongue teased the seam of his mouth and Nathan opened up to him as Sam‘s palm slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, holding him in place. A thrill shot through him. Breathlessly, he pulled away, saw Sam follow him unconsciously. 

„Want to take this upstairs?“ Nathan asked. This time he didn‘t feel like a whole lot like foreplay. His own hands cradled Sam‘s face in his when Sam made to kiss him again instead of answering. 

„Where did your sense of adventure go?“ Sam leered and his palms dropped from Nathan‘s shoulders down to his waist and lower still. Nathan laughed when Sam palmed his ass before he wiggled free from his brother‘s grip to take the steps two at a time. 

„I‘m saving it all up for the real adventure,“ he called down from the top of the stairs and heard a curse before Sam followed him. 

„I‘ll show you an adventure,“ Sam replied and Nathan found himself backed into a door, which fell open when he fumbled with the doorknob. Again, Nathan let out a laugh that was muffled by Sam‘s mouth covering his. His brother‘s fingers brushed against his belly, briefly caressing his treasure trail before he pulled Nathan‘s shirt up over his head, forcing them to break apart with the motion. Then Nathan‘s palms roamed over Sam‘s back, first down and then up underneath the fabric of his shirt. Sam hungrily kissed him again, but only briefly before Nathan got him out of his shirt as well and let the cloth drop to the floor beside his own. Next were their pants until they were both naked. 

As always Nathan took a moment to take Sam in, the scars and tattoos. The years hadn‘t been too kind to his brother, he had to admit, but Nathan was just glad to know that he had survived and Sam had always been handsome anyway, at least to his own eyes. 

„Like what you see?“ There was a teasing tilt to Sam‘s lips as he asked it. His brother had never been particularly shy, not even when his little brother had walked in on him sucking a guy for money. There had been shock back then, and anger at Nathan finding out at all but no shame that Sam had ever expressed or shown.

„You know the answer to that,“ Nathan shot back. No point in making Sam‘s ego bigger. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sam‘s middle, but it was Sam who walked them backwards to the bed and pushed Nathan down onto his back. Without further ado Sam straddled him and wasted no time in rubbing their groins together until their cocks filled further and Sam wrapped his hand around them both. Sometimes he could go on for hours, teasing Nathan. Other times he went straight to the fucking and Nathan could rarely tell which one it would be. Tonight didn‘t seem like a night for foreplay. Then again, if Nathan had had a problem with that he would have spoken up.  
But something seemed to be on Sam‘s mind. There was a puzzling look on his face as he stared down at their cocks. To Nathan it looked a little like nervousness. 

Nathan stroked his hands over Sam‘s thighs, against the grain of his hair before smoothing it down again. „Something on your mind?“

Sam shook his head before nodding. „Yeah.“ He cleared his throat. „Hey, Nathan? Do you want to do me?“

It took a moment for Nathan to wrap his mind around the question. „What?“ was the first thing coming out his mouth instead of the enthusiastic _yes_ he had been thinking. He couldn‘t count the numbers of times they had fucked on both hands anymore, and each time Sam had fucked _him_. The one time Nathan had asked him to switch up Sam had blown him till he had seen stars and the question had been forgotten. The other time Nathan had touched his brother‘s hole while going down on him Sam had twitched so violently Nathan had choked and he‘d never dared to again. He had settled into it, grown used to the fact that the only ass getting a dick was going to be his own.

Sometimes he had wondered about it, but his thoughts shied away from thinking of Sam‘s past. The clients and then the prison. The thought alone made him sick, made his fists _itch_. More comfortable was the thought that it simply wasn‘t Sam‘s style, that he preferred being the one on top, so to speak.

„You don‘t want to?“ Sam‘s voice sounded almost disappointed. 

„No! I want to,“ Nathan hurried to say. The silence had stretched too long and he sat up, pulling Sam‘s head down to pepper his face with kisses. „I really want to.“ The grin pulling at his mouth was probably _indecently_ wide.

At that, a smile spread over Sam‘s face and he squirmed out of range of Nathan‘s lips. „Good,“ he simply said and reversed their position so Nathan was on top, lying between Sam‘s open thighs. „Take it slow, though. I‘ve never done this before.“ Bashful, Sam sounded _bashful_.

Again Nathan‘s mind stopped in it‘s track. _What the fuck?_. „What?“ he asked bewildered. 

Sam tilted his head in silent question. „What ‚what‘?“ he asked, equally bewildered. Oh Jesus, his brother had _never_...

„But-- but didn‘t you have a boyfriend?“ Nathan found himself stuttering out. No way could Sam never have experienced a cock up his ass. 

For another moment Sam stared at him in endless confusion before understanding dawned on his face. Then he shrugged. „We weren‘t together long. Never did anything more than hands and mouths.“

„What about when you-“ here Nathan‘s voice broke. „when you sold yourself?“ he almost whispered it. As if that would make it any less true. It had been the biggest fight they ever had, until Avery, and after Nathan doubled his efforts when it came to picking pockets. He felt Sam shift underneath him, felt his fingers clench against Nathan‘s sides.

„Yeah, I only ever used my mouth or hand on _them_ ,“ he said. In truth they had never talked about the details. Nathan had never wanted to know and now he regretted never pushing Sam for answers. His brother had always been good at lying, or at least twist the truth to his advantage.

Nathan swallowed sudden nausea. „Prison?“ He couldn‘t even make it into a full question. The word conveyed all he needed to ask.

Sam‘s face softened in understanding. „Nothing happened, Nathan.“ Nathan couldn‘t stop the sigh escaping him, the _relief_. He hadn‘t pushed for answers here either, but Sam had never been forthcoming on his own so his mind had been allowed to wander and create monsters out of shadows. „Is that a problem?“

That startled a laugh out of Nathan and he dropped his head forward to rest on Sam‘s shoulder, turned his head to press his mouth against the birds on Sam‘s neck, followed it up with a kiss to the star on his brother‘s chest. „No!“ burst out of him. „No,“ he repeated more quietly. „Just relieved to hear it.“  
Sam‘s chest shook underneath his forehead.

„Why didn‘t you just ask if you wanted to know?“ he asked, as if it was _that_ easy.

Nathan sat back up and gave him an exasperated look to which Sam shrugged. „Remember when I touched you _here_ ,“ he reached down and non-too-gently pushed his fingers into the crack of Sam‘s ass, resulting in Sam flinching and his thighs jerking closed, stopped by Nathan‘s body in between, „and you did that?“ Nathan pointed out. 

Again Sam shrugged, ground his teeth. „You startled me, is all.“ 

Nathan took his hand away again, put it where Sam could see. „I‘ll be gentle, I promise.“

To that Sam only rolled his eyes. „Alright _lover boy_ , just get on it before I change my mind.“ 

„Patience,“ Nathan told him and ducked out of the way when Sam took a swipe at his head. He turned to his bedside table and took out the tube of lube which‘s contents Sam had used on _him_ so often. Then he settled back on the bed and dropped the tube beside him. Sam flinched a little when Nathan put his hands on his thighs, gently spreading his legs wider. „Nervous?“ Nathan asked. He couldn‘t deny that _he_ was nervous as well. That he was going to be his brother‘s _first_ , if only in this one thing. Back when he had been a teen, he had wanted Sam to be his first in bed. It had never worked out. Only in his twenties had he been brave enough to confess his feelings and then the whole thing in Panama had happened and it hadn‘t mattered anymore. 

„Just get on with it,“ Sam told him, which wasn‘t much of an assurance that he wasn‘t nervous, but then Sam wasn‘t the kind of man to admit to things like that unless he was speaking in jest, letting only a grain of truth remain. 

It sounded as if his brother wanted him to just stick it in, but Nathan wasn‘t about to fuck that up. While he didn‘t mind being on the bottom, loved it in fact, he just as little minded the thought of switching it up now and then. And if he fucked this up there wasn‘t going to be _any_ switching up again in the future. Beyond that he wanted to make Sam feel good. Really _really_ good. If this even ended up being to his taste at all. 

„What are you waiting for? I‘m growing _old_ here,“ Sam complained. The toes of his left foot nudged Nathan‘s side, bringing him out of his worries. _God, it‘s only your brother, get a hold of yourself_ , Nathan chided himself. 

„Yeah, right,“ Nathan said and let his hands roam up to Sam‘s groin, skirting around where he knew his brother wanted his hands. Instead he let his palms slide up over his belly, past the scars and over his chest, brushing over his nipples. Nathan leaned forward, cradled between Sam‘s legs to press his mouth to his belly and make his way upward the same path, making sure to lavish every bit of skin he could reach with his tongue and lips. Sam chuckled when Nathan brushed his mouth over Sam‘s side, tickling him more on purpose than on accident. The tip of Sam‘s cock brushed Nathan‘s belly and he sat up a little to be able to reach Sam‘s neck, feeling more than hearing him sigh at the loss. 

While Nathan‘s mouth was busy switching between Sam‘s collarbone and neck, sucking a bruise over his star tattoo, his hands roamed down again, skirting Sam‘s cock _again_ and making Sam groan out his exasperation. He was rocking against Nathan, let him feel the brush of Sam‘s cock against him, seeking friction. One of Nathan‘s hands stayed resting against Sam‘s waist, where he stroked his thumb back and forth over his skin. With his other he reached down, slid it around Sam‘s groin and over his inner thigh before his fingers met the crack of his brother‘s ass. He thumbed Sam‘s sack a little as his fingers brushed gently against his perineum. Sam let out a hiss at the contact and tensed, making Nathan still. 

„Sorry,“ Sam said sheepishly. „You startled me.“ There was color high up his cheeks, but Nathan had no idea how to reassure him. So he only leaned forward and pressed his mouth gently to Sam‘s. When Sam relaxed against him again, Nathan slowly moved his fingers again. 

„Is this alright?“ Nathan asked. He hadn‘t wanted to draw attention to it, that he was moving towards his brother‘s opening, but he just wanted to know if Sam was going to be okay with this, despite his lack of any negative experiences. As far as Sam had told at least. 

„Yeah,“ Sam said and Nathan slid a little lower. The tips of his fingers brushed over Sam‘s taint, not pressing down. He circled his fingers, applying pressure but not enough to penetrate. Instead he watched Sam‘s face carefully, taking note of every shift of his expression. It was hard to read or maybe Nathan was just too nervous to pay enough attention. Having his fingers so close to where he wanted them was _distracting_. If only he could sink them in already, bury his cock in Sam‘s heat. But he restrained himself, only let the tips of his fingers circle a little tighter until Sam‘s breath turned heavy and his thighs widened a little further. 

„Okay?“ Nathan asked again. Sam‘s hole was flexing a little under his hand, _relaxing_ almost in welcome. 

„Yeah, yeah,“ Sam said and there was a hint of impatience in his voice. „Get on with it,“ he grunted. One of his hands laid against his belly, while the other roamed distractedly over Nathan‘s thigh. His cock was hard against his belly, but Nathan ignored it for now.

„Alright,“ Nathan muttered and took his fingers away, not missing the way Sam hissed at the loss. He took up the tube of lube and watched Sam‘s face as he dribbled it‘s contents over the fingers of his right. Sam‘s eyes had widened and there was an almost startled expression on his face. His mouth hung open. Nathan tried not to smile or to _gloat_. For a moment he let the slick liquid warm before he reach down. His other hand he wrapped around Sam‘s cock, giving it a cursory stroke and making Sam moan a little in surprise. Sam flinched again, just a little, when Nathan‘s wet fingers touched the crack of his ass and drew a wet trail down to his hole. Again Nathan drew tight little circles over the furrowed skin. With his other he kept palming Sam‘s cock and when the skin under his fingertips relaxed he pushed a finger in, slowly and carefully. His brother was a lot tighter than Nathan had become used to with himself, the few times he had fingered himself and Sam had asked to watch. 

„Is this alright?“ Nathan asked. This time he didn‘t wait for an answer before pulling out and reapplying some lube to his fingers and carefully inserted his finger again. This time he came to his second knuckle before he stopped. His brother was squeezing him so tightly Nathan was worried about injuring him. 

„Feels weird,“ Sam admitted. He shifted a little while Nathan held still, but then he said, „go on.“

Nathan pulled out an inch before he slid his finger in again. Sam was relaxing around him, purposefully and Nathan resumed the motion of his other hand, giving his brother something else to focus on than what was happening to his ass. Nathan could still remember his first time. It hadn‘t hurt. Even if Harry wasn‘t always considerate of others he had been then. He had taken his time and Nathan had almost begged him to fuck him by the end of it.  
He just had to do the same to his brother, even if the way he was squeezed around his finger made Nathan salivate to have his cock in him. Carefully he moved his digit until he was all the way in. Then he moved in and out until Sam was loosening up. 

„Ready for another?“ Nathan asked. He let two fingertips circle over Sam‘s hole, felt his brother push down against them. 

„Yeah,“ Sam grunted. His eyes were closed as Nathan oh so slowly pressed two of his fingers in. When Sam‘s brow furrowed, Nathan stopped again to wait until he relaxed. His other hand stroked over Sam‘s thigh, roaming until he wrapped it around Sam‘s cock again, giving him something else to focus on beside the burn.  
At least Sam‘s cock wasn‘t flagging, still standing as proudly against his belly as before. It was a sign that Nathan wasn‘t doing anything _wrong_ at least. 

„Move,“ Sam grunted and Nathan hurried to obey, sliding his fingers deeper before pulling out, scissoring them slightly to loosen Sam up further for what was to come. 

Once he was three fingers deep inside his brother, Nathan pulled out and slicked up his cock. 

„Are you ready?“ Nathan asked and this time Sam let out a snort. 

„Stop asking already, I‘m not _that_ virginal, Nathan,“ Sam chided and Nathan pushed three slick fingers into him, making him gasp and roll his hips down into the pressure. 

„Yeah I can see that,“ Nathan remarked and chuckled when Sam weakly nudged his side with a foot. 

„Just get on with it. I‘m old enough and you don‘t have to be so damn careful,“ Sam said. Nathan leaned forward and kissed him. 

„Alright,“ he whispered. He steadied his cock against Sam‘s hole and didn‘t miss the way his brother inhaled and let it out as he pressed in, oh so carefully despite what Sam had said. He wasn‘t going to rush this just because. Sam grunted when he slid in and Nathan distracted him by stroking his cock and sucking a hickey into the side of his neck. Sam was so _tight_ around Nathan. If he had been younger he would have spilled right then.  
Once he had bottomed out, Nathan waited for the furrow in Sam‘s brow to disappear. 

Sam patted him on his thigh, didn‘t say anything but nod at Nathan to move a while later. And Nathan did, pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as fast, letting Sam adjust further. His brother was breathing hard, letting out soft noises now and then. As if he couldn‘t help himself. 

„I‘m not going to break,“ Sam groaned. When Nathan still didn‘t speed up, Sam grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him down, moaning when that made Nathan‘s cock shift inside of him, no doubt. „If you don‘t move right now I‘ll do it for you.“ Images of Sam on top of him, lowering himself down on his cock and riding him flashed through Nathan‘s mind and he swallowed, couldn‘t help the way his hips jerked for a moment. 

„You- You say that as if that was a bad thing,“ he gasped and was rewarded with the view of Sam‘s mouth dropping open. He took the chance to press their lips together, to let his tongue slip into Sam‘s open mouth. While they kissed, Sam‘s hand still a vice against his neck, Nathan pulled out, let himself move a little faster, a little harder, listening to the sounds Sam was making. He wondered if his big brother had ever fingered himself, thought of Nathan fucking him when he got himself off. But he didn‘t dare ask. 

Then Sam moaned, breaking away from Nathan to gasp when Nathan changed the angle and brushed against his prostate. 

„Feels good?“ Nathan grunted, making sure to brush against the spot on every thrust, make it _good_ for him and if he could judge by the noises Sam was making, he was making it _great_ for him. Sam moaned again and he cock _leaked_ against his belly, drawing Nathan‘s eye. 

„Don‘t-“ Sam gasped out when Nathan wrapped a hand around his member, but it was too late. Nathan watched mesmerized and more than a little breathless himself as Sam spilled, streaking his own skin in white. The muscles in Sam‘s belly jumped. The channel around Nathan‘s cock contracted with his orgasm, making Nathan moan in turn as his cock was squeezed. Despite himself he thrusted harder, pressing in close and barely pulling out before he pushed in again, pounding into him until he, too, found his release.  
Tiredly he slumped on Sam, forehead resting against his brother‘s heaving shoulder. 

„So,“ Nathan began when he had caught his breath, „was your first time any good for you?“ He laughed when Sam playfully punched his shoulder. Sam was grinning as well. 

„Yeah it was alright.“ There was teasing look in his eyes before he pulled Nathan‘s face up to his, press their mouth together the same way their nether-regions were still interlocked. He hummed against him. 

When Nathan pulled out, Sam winced. „Alright, that‘s not that pleasant,“ he said in distaste as some of Nathan‘s come leaked out of him as well. Nathan only shrugged.

„I actually like that feeling.“

„I know you do,“ Sam said and pulled him in by an arm around his middle, spooning him. Despite his distaste he made no move to get up and clean up. It was all the same for Nathan. He didn‘t _mind_ the thought of Sam leaking his come, quite the opposite in fact. He tucked the thought away and gnawed his lip. 

„Sam?“ he finally asked, looking back over his shoulder. „Tell me about prison?“ 

Sam gave him a long look and arranged them so they laid side by side, facing each other. „I probably should have done so sooner, huh?“  
Nathan only nodded and Sam began to talk.


End file.
